Danganronpa: The Daily Life of Danganronpa Students
by SadBassBoi
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shots featuring the cast of Danganronpa and some OCs I made. I may turn this into a fully-fleshed out story if I feel like it. Rated M for themes of drugs and stuff (dang it Hiro)
1. Aoi and the Mystery Donut

**Aoi and the Mystery Donut**

Aoi Asahina was standing in front of the fridge in the dorms' storage room. Her mind was fixated on a mysterious package that simply read 'Mystery Donut'. At this moment in time, she had two options. One- eat the donut without any questions. This was certainly the one she wanted to take. However, she couldn't help but feel suspicious. That was where option two came in. Option two was to leave it and go back to bed. It was almost 10 o'clock, and she wanted to get up early to do her morning routine with Sakura. Last time she overslept, Sakura somehow managed to hide all the donuts, even the ones from her secret stash in THAT drawer in her room, away and she couldn't find any for a week, that week being spent in the lowest reaches of hell. However, there was another reason as to why she was conflicted about this decision.

About two months ago, the Ultimate Prankster Kensuke Kujo had hid a piece of meat in the fridge of the dorms of class 77-B. There was only one person there who would ever take that bait. Akane Owari noticed it and immediately scarfed it down. Unfortunately for her, that meat also contained a powerful laxative. Needless to say the results were not pretty. So, as Aoi looked at this mysterious box, she couldn't help but feel suspicious. It... it just seemed too obvious to be anything but a trap. Aoi was dumb, yes. She was very dumb. She'd finished second bottom of her class in exam results, and only beat Yasuhiro because Yasuhiro's stupidity is not of the Earthly realm and is its own entity entirely. But even she, EVEN SHE could see how obvious of a trap this was. She laughed to herself, closed the fridge and went back to her room. And that should've been the end of it. But, one thing about Hope's Peak: never underestimate the pure madness that can consume the school at times. And, as Aoi walked back to her room, she was about to fall victim to this.

* * *

Approximately One Hour after the first sighting of the Mystery Donut  
Location: Outside Aoi Asahina's room.  
Situation: Somebody is about to enter Aoi's room.

"Noooooo, Donut-kun, I can't eat you, I got practice in the morning. Sorry, Donut-kun."

Aoi was apparently dreaming about a donut. Again. Kensuke sighed too himself. He'd been scouting Aoi for the past month in order to set up this prank, and the amount of time this girl thought about donuts was beyond belief. As Kensuke pondered on just how much he'd heard Aoi say 'Donut-kun' over the past month, his partner in crime came into view. Peko Pekoyama was standing there, looking mildly annoyed at the entire situation.

"Ah, Peko, just the girl I wanted to see. Are you ready?" He expressed his greetings to her with a cheery smile and wave.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence between the pair.

"You know, I'm only here for young master." Peko uttered with clear distain in her voice. Kensuke just smiled. He remembered Peko's reaction as he told her about the thing he was going to do with Fuyuhiko. Honestly, even he felt a bit guilty, watching her agree to help him in the way she did. But only a bit. However, there was no time for that now.

"So, should we start?"

"Absolutely, I want to get this over and done with so I can get back. I have training at four."

"Cool. Oh by the way, did you bring the smoke machine and the..."

* * *

Approximately Three Hours after the first sighting of the Mystery Donut  
Location: Aoi Asahina's room.  
Situation: The prank is almost ready

"Peko?"

"What."

"This was fun, I hope we can do this again sometimes."

"... You know, I actually had fun here. I'm surprised. Thank you, Kensuke. But I can't forgive your threats to young master. So no, I won't collaborate again. Sorry."

"Hey, that's fair, but I hope you change your mind. Hey, maybe we can get Hiko on board as well."

"Maybe."

The two pranksters conversed in this manner for much of the time they set up the prank, making small talk and even joking at nothing in particular. Anyone who saw this would've thought the two were good friends. However, they were merely partners. And the thing they paired up for was almost ready. Kensuke couldn't help but anticipate what was going to happen when everything went down. He set up the secret speaker under Aoi's bed, and placed the smoke machine in the bathroom. Peko was also in the bathroom. There was a mask on her face, that of an anime girl. She didn't know which, but Sonia seemed happy when she asked to borrow it, so she thought it must be quite a famous one. Regardless, it was now time. Time for the prank to begin.

* * *

Aoi Asahina was dreaming about donuts. She was floating on a donut with a donut gun fighting the evil éclairs from taking over donut city. It was a wonderful dream. Then, in the middle of fighting the grand éclair, she heard a voice.

"Arise, Aoi Asahina!"

It was a deep, booming voice. An impossibly loud voice. Aoi shot up in surprise, and the evil éclair vanished as she awoke from her dream.

"W-w-w-wha? Who's there? Wha?" She shouted in an agitated, befuddled tone. She felt she was in medias res as to what was currently going on at this moment in time. However, her befuddlement was only to grow when she turned too her bathroom door.

There was a purple light and smoke emanating from the door, the smoke oozing out from the cracks of the door and the light illuminating the smoke a ghostly purple colour, one that Aoi had never seen before. Her mind immediately tried to rationalise the situation, before giving up when she realised this situation made no rational sense and simply started in a catatonic-like state of shock.

"Aoi Asahina!" Boomed the voice again. Aoi snapped to attention.

"You have been chosen! Aoi Asahina!" If Aoi was confused, now she was on a whole new level, not perplexed, not dumbfounded, not bewildered but a deeper level of confusion that transcended everything she'd thought previous. She simply sat there, on her bed. She had no idea what to do. And then the door opened. And then Aoi ascended and became a new being. Well, not really. But in that moment, she felt like that. Because in front of her was a... she wanted to call it a girl, but she couldn't be sure, due too the smoke obscuring her vision. And, she wasn't so sure, but she swore she saw an anime girl face mask. In any sense, what was standing before her was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. And it was insane. Totally, utterly insane. But, before she had time to process what the hell was happening, the thing in front of her held out a box. Aoi immediately recognized it- it was the Mystery Donut box that she had seen in the fridge before she went to bed. But what was it doing here? And why was this... creature holding it out in front of her?

"Aoi Asahina, you have been chosen to discover the truth about this world! The whole future of humanity depends on your choice here!" Told the voice. Aoi almost cried out in shock, and if her mouth responded, she probably would've. But she still couldn't speak. All of this was just too insane for her mind.

"However," the voice continued, "You also have the choice of blissful ignorance. It is all up too you. All you must do is eat one of these Donuts."  
The mysterious person then opened the donut box to reveal two donuts, one Red, one Blue. Aoi realised that this was probably some form of Matrix reference. Before she could question why aliens (that's what she'd come to believe that this thing was) knew of the Matrix, the alien spoke again.

"If you eat the Red donut, you will fall asleep and forget of this entire escapade. But if you eat the Blue donut, you will awaken in the true world of humanity, and see the truth of your life!"

'Wasn't it the other way around in the movie?', thought Aoi. But, more importantly, she turned her focus too the two donuts in the box. True too its word, the box contained two donuts, one red and one blue. Aoi began to think. In any normal circumstance, she would not believe this at all. But, this was not a normal circumstance. And so, Aoi decided to do the only thing she could. Leave it too chance. If she had been slightly more observant, she would've noticed the obvious signs of a prank. But her mind was so confused at this point that she didn't notice. So, she didn't. Instead, she shut her eyes and put her hand in the box. She didn't even know what donut she'd chosen, not that it'd matter- they were both laced with a sleeping drug that would give the pranksters time to escape. She took whatever her hand grabbed onto first, brought it too her mouth and ate it. And then, she immediately fell asleep. The prank was done. Aoi would not wake up until midday.

Kensuke and Peko surveyed the scene. Aoi was sleeping peacefully. Her hand had a red donut in it, with one bite taken out of it. Slowly, Kensuke opened Aoi's hand and removed the donut. The smoke would clear in time, and they could remove the machine, the lights and the speaker. He laughed. This was his greatest prank yet. Of course, it wasn't going to be for long, but he'd think about that later. For now, he was going to enjoy his accomplishment.

* * *

The Next Day

Sakura was pounding Aoi's door. She was raging. She was supposed to turn up for practice three hours before, yet she hadn't come out at all. Sakura had finally lost all her patience, and had now resorted to thumping on Aoi's door to wake her up. She had no idea that Aoi couldn't wake up. She had no idea what Aoi had seen. And, that, THAT was what the prank was truly all about.

FIN


	2. Celestia Ludenburg: Rose Whip Enthusiast

**Celestia Ludenburg: Rose Whip Enthusiast **

Celeste was bored. She was totally and utterly bored. She was so bored you could make a table out of her pure, undiluted bored. She had nothing to do, since the school's recent gambling tournament had finished (she was barred from participating and served with the Ultimate Journalist as a commentator for the entire event, which was surprisingly fun) and was now sitting in the dining hall. It was, to make it even worse, the height of summer. Celeste hatted summer. It made you all hot and sweaty and yucky and there were bugs everywhere. She just wished she could go back to her room and stay there for the rest of her day, playing an online poker tournament she'd recently been forced into doing by, surprisingly enough, Toko (she'd made a bet that Celeste couldn't win £10,000 in a week so now she was proving her wrong), but unfortunately it was a school day.

Then, Makoto walked in. It was only the beginning of the hour break they had on Saturdays, so Celeste was, up to this point, alone. But, finally, there was someone who could alleviate her boredom. She stood up and began to walk over to Makoto. But that was when she noticed what was in his hand. Then, everything she may have been thinking of doing with Makoto stopped in her mind. 'Where the hell did he get that, why does he have it and I really want it' thought Celeste. So, she walked up to Makoto.

"Oh, hey Celeste."

"Good afternoon, Makoto. I hope you are well"

"Yeah, you too Celeste."

There was a brief, yet awkward silence. Then, Makoto spoke.

"Oh yeah, I remember why I came here now! I got this in a prize machine that Junko was heavily advertising in the hall, something called... the StereoMachine? No, the MonoMachine! I got this from the MonoMachine or whatever, and then she said to give it to Celeste for some reason? Care to elaborate?" Makoto explained. Indeed, what was in his hand would be weird to most people, but not Celeste. Because this... this was a Rose Whip. She had first seen these in Novoselic when she had taken place in an underground Gambling tournament and won, obviously. One of the prizes she had been presented with was a Rose Whip. This was very befitting of her love of gothic Lolita things, and she immediately took more interest in what these mystical Rose Whips were.

It turns out they originated from Queen Marchia de la Rosa Formosa of the small kingdom of Laronia, a country that was annexed by Novoselic 1000 years previously. It was said that this Queen ruled with an iron fist and took no qualms from punishing anyone who disobeyed her, and enjoyed it, as a matter of fact. However, she could never settle down with a partner, mainly because of her reputation. But that all changed when she met with Marcus Recilio, an embroider from the capital city. Marcus was a commoner, but was known for his intricate embroidery, and was such often commissioned by Dukes, Duchesses and even the Royal Family. And, one day, he requested to visit Queen Marchia, to present a new creation of his. This, as you might imagine, was the Rose Whip. Queen Marchia was so in love with the Rose Whip that she immediately commissioned Marcus to make 1000 more, which he did. She then requested that he marry her, which he did. Now, this story was only apocrypha, but there was evidence to back it up.

Celeste had massive admiration for Queen Marchia (her and Marie Antoinette were here inspirations), and had immediately taken up finding and collecting as many Rose Whips as possible. She had found them in Brazil, China, India, France, Russia and even in Morocco. So, when she saw what was in Makoto's hand, she immediately wanted it. But, if what Makoto had said was true (which, knowing Makoto, it was), then that meant that Junko... knew about her love for Rose Whips? Putting that weird thought aside, Celeste decided to ask Makoto if she could have it.

"Hey, Makoto. Can I have that?"

"Huh? So Junko was right! Cool. And sure, you can have it, I wouldn't want it either way."

Celeste nodded in satisfaction. This was surely a welcome turn of events.

"Uh... Celeste? May I... ask you something?

"Yes?"

"Why do you want this?" Makoto innocently asked.

Celeste was quiet for a moment. How to answer that question, huh? How to answer it? Makoto was still speaking.

"I mean, what is it, just a Rose Whip?"

Celeste's mind stopped. Just a Rose Whip? JUST A ROSE WHIP? DID HE HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT HE JUST SAID? Celeste was about one second off going totally ballistic on Makoto before she realised- he didn't. Makoto, being a totally normal high school student, was probably totally oblivious too the glory of the Rose Whip. Celeste smiled.

"Ah, my dear Makoto, let me enlighten you."

"Uh... okay Celeste, I guess that's okay...?"

"Ehehehehehehe. Thank you Makoto. It all started one thousand one hundred and thirty six years ago..."

Celeste proceeded to 'enlighten' Makoto about the Rose Whip. She began to get very animated, and got really into it. She didn't realise that it was almost the end of break when she finished.

"And that, THAT is why the Rose Whip is so great! Now do you see, Makot- Makoto?"

Makoto had left about halfway through, and in his place was a boy she'd never seen before. He had white hair and some very tatty clothes. She felt sick just looking at him.

"Vey good story! Just as I'd expect from an Ultimate, who's as well travelled as you, Celeste! It must be AMAZING to see all the things you have. What hope! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha-"

Celeste ignored the strange boy and walked off. She needed to find Makoto. And, she had finally found a reason to use the Rose Whip. And it wasn't going to be pretty for Makoto when she did. Or maybe it would. Maybe he'd be into it. Maybe he'd be her Marcus. And that thought pleased Celeste. She laughed a small laugh, and began to walk away.

* * *

Sayaka was concerned. Makoto had disappeared. The only person who'd seen him was apparently Celeste, who said she'd seen him walk away into the dining hall about thirty minutes prior. But no sign since. She hoped he was okay. She had no idea Celeste was with him. She had no idea what hell Makoto was going through. But, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

FIN


End file.
